DisplayPort is a new digital display interface developed by the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) as a replacement for existing Video Graphics Array (VGA), Digital Visual Interface (DVI), High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), and Flat Panel Display Link (FPD-Link) interfaces. Currently the DisplayPort interface is targeted to commercial and consumer-grade environments providing for short cable runs under 3 meters. Such limitations on cable length make implementation of the DisplayPort interface in defense and aerospace platforms difficult. Further, the DisplayPort interface may be susceptible to the radio frequency (RF) environment associated with defense and aerospace applications, which is generally orders of magnitude more severe when compared to the standard commercial and consumer environments and their associated requirements. Similarly, the DisplayPort interface may radiate RF emissions at levels deemed unacceptable for equipment on defense/aerospace platforms.